


Father Sons’ Time Turns Creative

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Lee!Chase, Ler!Shawn, Ler:Kids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase takes both his kids to the park for some rare father-sons’ time, as he calls it. Since he has two sons, Chase has declared the ‘son’ part to be plural!Anyway, the bonding moment turns creative and silly, when markers and laughter is involved...
Relationships: Chase Brody/Kids, Chase Brody/Shawn Flynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Father Sons’ Time Turns Creative

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tickle Fic Monday! (or Tuesday...I guess...Why am I posting this so late? I have no idea either...) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adorable, fluffy story!

Shawn had left the comfort of his room, to get a snack. He normally doesn’t do this, believe it or not. He normally grabs breakfast, coffee and a few snacks to get him through the work day. But today, he had grabbed a popcorn bag that needed to be microwaved and unfortunately, he doesn’t have a microwave in his room. 

So here he was, standing beside the microwave, waiting for his popcorn to finish popping. He was surprised to know no one was in the kitchen of living room. Everyone must’ve been hanging out in their rooms. Fine by Shawn. He liked the peace and quiet. It was relaxing. Yet...he felt kind of lonely. He wanted someone to talk to him a little bit. But, considering he rarely talked to them, he assumed they would return the favour. It was only fair. Fortunately for Shawn, someone was about to break the silence. 

It was Chase. 

“Oh, hey! Didn’t expect to find you here. How are you doing?” Chase asked cheerfully. 

“I’m doing alright. How about you?” Shawn asked. 

“I’m good. Making some popcorn?” Chase asked, curiously. 

“Yup. You doing anything today?” Shawn replied. 

“Ya, I am. I’m gonna take my kids to the park in a few minutes.” Chase explained. 

“Sounds fun.” Shawn said. Chase smiled as he grabbed a protein bar out of the pantry. 

“Aren’t those Jackie’s?” Shawn asked, raising his eyebrow. 

Chase took a bite of the protein bar. “Not anymore.” Chase replied, smirking as he chewed the chocolaty protein bar. 

“You’re lucky I can keep a secret.” Shawn said with a smirk. 

“Yes. Yes I am. Thank you.” Chase replied. 

“No problem. Have fun!” Shawn said. 

“Thanks.” Chase said, before heading out the door. 

After picking up the kids, Chase drove them to the big park nearby. 

“What do you wanna do first?” Chase asked. 

“Swings, swings, swings!” Grayson replied excitedly. 

“Okay. Let’s go!” Chase cheered, running towards the swings. The kids followed suit, and each jumped onto a swing. 

“Daddy! Push me! Please?!” Grayson begged. 

“Alright!” Chase said, jogging behind the swing to push him. He pushed at Grayson’s back, and made him go higher. He pushed a few more times, and managed to get Grayson fairly high. 

“Hey Grayson! Have you ever heard of an under doggie?” Chase asked. 

“Oh! You’re gonna love this!” Trey reassured eagerly. 

“I haven’t heard of that. What is it?” Grayson asked. 

“I’ll show you!” Chase said, before slowing the swing down a little bit. “Ready?” Chase asked, holding onto both sides of the swing. 

“I think so.” Grayson replied. 

Chase smiled as he did a quick jog forward while gripping the swing. “One...” Chase said, before running backwards. 

He ran forwards again, gripping the swing. This time, he went a little higher. “Two...” Chase said, running backwards to repeat the action. 

He ran forwards once again, gripping the swing tighter as he brought the swing up higher. “Three...” Chase said eagerly, running backwards for the big climax. 

Chase put all of his energy into running forward one last time. “UNGER DOGGIE!” He shouted, lifting the swing high above him, before letting go of it. 

“WHOOO HOOOOO!” Chase heard behind him. He turned around, and saw a huge, energetic smile on his son’s face. He was swinging really high, which gave Grayson lots of excitement and joy. Chase wished he could photograph that wide smile, so he could look at it forever. 

“Could you try me next?” Trey asked. 

“Sure! I’ll try.” Chase agreed, walking up behind the swing and gripping the swing handles. He readied himself for the extra weight, and walked a few steps backwards. He took off sprinting and swung once, swung twice, swung thrice...”UNDER DOGGIE!” Chase yelled, before lifting it as high as he could over his head, and letting it swing behind him. 

He looked behind him, and noticed Trey’s big smile. It wasn’t as big as it used to be, and the under doggie wasn’t as high as it used to be, but it was definitely worth the extra energy. 

After a few more minutes on the swings, Chase and Grayson followed Trey to the monkey bars. There were two separate monkey bar play sets: one for little kids (like Grayson), and one for bigger kids (like Trey). Chase helped Grayson onto the first monkey bar, before going to watch Trey swing. The monkey bars were one handed, and meant for swinging every which way. Trey showed off his monkey bar skills, before going back on them. 

“Check this out Dad!” Trey said, getting each hand onto a swinging bar. Once his grip was tight, he started swinging his legs. His entire body had started spinning in circles, similarity to a helicopter. 

Chase laughed. “Hey Grayson! Look! Trey’s a helicopter!” Chase laughed. Grayson looked over, and laughed as well. Trey smiled before letting go and landing on his feet. 

“Daddy? What’s this?” Grayson asked, pointing at a spinning pole with 2 handles on the side. 

“Uh...I don’t know what it’s called, but I know what it does. It spins in circles. If you spin it, and pull your arms in, you’ll go even faster.” Chase explained. 

“I’ll show you!” Trey offered. Grayson smiled and joined his brother. “Okay. Stand on it, and I’ll push for us.” Trey instructed, before using a push from his foot to make it spin. As soon as his foot was back on the spinner, it was spinning in quick circles. 

“WHOOOOOoooooOOOooOOOOoooOOO!” Grayson reacted, watching the world spin round and round. 

“Pull your body in!” Trey instructed, doing so himself. When Grayson pulled himself in, the very thing Trey had predicted, happened: They started spinning even faster! 

“WHEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU NEED TO TRY THIS!” Grayson shouted, growing hyper from the spinning alone. 

“Maybe I will.” Chase said, taking a mental note to try it out in the future. 

After playing on the equipment for a bit, the family stopped for lunch. Chase pulled the bag and blanket out of the car, while the kids grabbed their backpacks of entertainment. Chase laid the blanket down, and organized the napkins, sandwiches, juice boxes and extra snacks. 

“Now, I may have mixed up the sandwiches, cause I didn’t remember who liked mustard and who didn’t.” Chase admitted. Grayson and Trey smiled. 

“That’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” Trey replied, grabbing the sandwich and checking the top. No mustard. 

“This is yours.” Trey said, giving Grayson the sandwich. 

“Thanks!” Grayson replied, taking the sandwich and biting into it. As soon as he swirled the sandwich around his mouth, he tasted something sour and disgusting in his mouth. His face immediately puckered, before he let out a few coughs. 

“You okay?” Chase asked, chuckling at the funny reaction. 

“There’s mustard...I think it’s on the bottom.” Grayson replied, trying to shake the pucker face off his face. 

“Oops!” Trey reacted, switching the sandwiches back to the way they were before. Trey took a bite right beside his brother’s bite, and tasted the beautiful mix of ham and mustard on his tongue. 

Grayson smiled and took a bite of his own. Grayson was more of a fan of just meat, and bread. He wasn’t a fan of butter, but he’d eat the sandwich either way. It would’ve been rude to discard the sandwich, especially a sandwich his Dad made. He and Trey rarely get to visit his Dad often. This was a special treat. 

After finishing their sandwiches, Grayson opened his bag. 

“Hey Dad! I brought my markers and my hot wheels colouring book! Wanna see my colouring?” Grayson asked. 

“Sure!” Chase replied, watching as Grayson pulled out his colouring book and laid it onto the blanket. The book was filled to the brim with race cars of different styles, and Monster Trucks with gigantic wheels! There were also hot wheels stickers that came with the book! Grayson showed all of the colouring he’s done, and even got to colour a page with his Dad. 

Then, Trey came up with a fun idea. His lips grew a mischievous grin, as he reached out and took a marker from the pencil case. 

“Hey Dad? Could I draw a race track on your arm?” Trey asked. Chase’s eyebrows shot up from surprise, but brought them down and let a smile grow onto his lips. 

“Uh- Sure!” Chase replied, taking off his sweater and throwing it aside. 

Grayson gasped. “Can I too?! Pleeeeeeaaase?” Grayson asked. 

Chase chuckled and felt his grin grow wider. “Go nuts.” Chase replied, showing him his other arm. 

“Yay!” Grayson cheered, before grabbing a marker and starting his drawing right away. Before he knew it, both his kids were using him as a canvas for their drawings. He watched both his kids as one of them drew a swirly racetrack, and the other attempted to draw a race car. 

Soon, the kids were done their drawings and started moved up the arm. Grayson continued drawing different types of cars, while Tray tried drawing different thing he was interested in: like nerf guns, basketballs, and was that a goose? Why a goose? 

“What’s the goose for?” Chase asked. 

“There’s a game on the Nintendo Switch, called Untitled Goose Game. You play a goose, causing mischief all around the town. I’d think you like it.” Trey explained. 

Chase laughed at that. “So, that’s your way of being mischievous nowadays?” Chase teased. 

Trey let a smirk show up on his lips. “...maybe...” Trey replied with a laugh. Chase laughed as well, and shook his head. 

“I played it too! My favourite part is when you can pick up a man’s harmonica and play it as your running through the pub.” Grayson said, laughing. 

Chase lifted an eyebrow. “A goose...running around the pub...playing a harmonica...” Chase slowly clarified for himself. 

“You’ll get it when we show you.” Trey reassured. Chase shook off the questionable game, and watched as the kids went back to drawing. 

“Hey Dad! Who made this tattoo?” Trey asked, looking at the black tattoo on his right arm. 

“A tattoo parlor did. It’s from a video game called Bloodborne. You’ll be able to play it when you’re older, so I don’t wanna spoil any of it.” Chase replied. 

“Okay. I’ll use the other side of your arm then.” Trey said, flipping his arm over to draw on the more hairy side of his arm. 

After finishing a couple more drawings on his arm, Grayson looked up and noticed his Dad’s bare neck. 

“Ooh! Could I draw a tattoo on your neck?” Grayson asked. 

Chase’s eyes widened. “Oh! Ya, sure!” Chase replied, completely unaware of what he just signed himself up for. 

“Yesss!” Grayson cheered, before grabbing a couple new markers and scooting closer to Chase’s neck. As soon as Chase felt the first few strokes on his neck, he immediately realized the mistake he had made. 

“AAH!” Chase yelped, his free arm shooting up to cover his mouth. 

“You okay?” Trey asked. Grayson lifted the marker off the skin and looked at his father as well.

Chase slowly uncovered his mouth. “I Uh...may have forgotten how sensitive my neck is...” Chase explained, feeling his cheeks turn red as he giggled from embarrassment. 

Grayson’s eyebrows lifted, as a mischievous smirk grew onto his lips. 

“Well, looks like you’re stuck here now.” Grayson declared as he used his left hand to steady his father’s head, and continued to draw on his father’s neck. 

Chase yelped as giggles spilt out of his mouth. He tried to stop the giggles with his hand, but that proved to be pointless as the giggles came out muffled. He did everything in his power to stop his instincts from controlling his head, and tensed his occupied arm a few times to cope with the feeling. 

“If your neck was so ticklish, why did you agree to that?” Trey asked, teasily. 

“I-I fehehehergohohohot!” Chase replied through his giggles. 

“Looks like you’ve put this upon yourself, Dad.” Trey teased. 

Chase continued to giggle as he listened to his own son, making fun of him! How dare he! Well...he obviously dared, but could say literally anything except for teased? That would be helpful, thank you. 

“Yohohohou’re nohohot hehehehehelping!” Chase exclaimed, before his giggling grew louder. 

“Oh! Was I supposed to help you?” Trey asked in a sassy tone. 

“Ihihit would behehehe nihihice of yohohohou...” Chase replied, struggled to keep his giggles under control as the marker went down his neck and towards his collarbone. 

“Oh! Okay. I’ll help you then.” Trey replied, standing up and walking towards his shoes. 

Meanwhile, Grayson had just finished drawing the car on his neck, and looked towards Trey, who was undoing his shoes. 

“What are you doing?” Chase asked, weary of what Trey was planning. 

“Hey Grayson! Do you wanna come over and help? I’ll explain the plan to you in a minute.” Trey asked, before grabbing a few markers and sitting on Chase’s legs. 

Grayson grabbed a few markers of his own, and walked over to Trey. 

After a couple seconds of whispering, Trey sat onto his father’s lower legs, and Grayson sat onto the other side of his feet. 

“Hey Dad?” Grayson asked. 

“Uh...yaaaa?” Chase replied, nervously. 

“How would you feel about tattoos on your feet?” Grayson asked. Chase’s face went pale, as he started letting out begs and excuses to stop them. He felt the need to remove his legs, but stopped himself as to not hurt the kids. 

“Grayson, please! Can we think about this?!” Chase asked frantically. 

“I already have! And I wanna do it!” Grayson replied happily, before taking a lid off one of the markers and pushing back his dad’s feet a bit. 

“No, please! Please don’t! Please- AAAAAAHahahahahaha!” Chase yelled, throwing back his head as the belly laughter left his mouth immediately. His whole body would’ve fallen over, if it weren’t for his one arm that was keeping his upper body balanced. He tried to kick his feet as much as he could, but there was only so much you could do when a 12 year old is laying on your legs. Grayson’s smile grew wide, as he pulled a lid off another marker, abandoned the marker he had been using, and switched it out for the new marker. He continued colouring his Dad’s feet, and slowly moved the marker tip onto the inner arch. 

“NO! NO, NOHOHOHOHOhahahahaha!” Chase reacted. His upper body went crashing down to the blanketed ground, as both hands and arms tensed against his chest. His squirming consisted of moving his upper body back and forth, and half kicks coming from his legs. 

“Wow! That’s quite a reaction! What are you drawing, Grayson?” Trey asked. 

Grayson looked at his brother, holding a red marker in his hand. 

“I’m drawing dots!” Grayson replied happily.

Trey bursted out laughing. “Really?! Why dots of all things?!” Trey asked, semi-making fun of his little brother. 

“Because I want Dad’s feet to wear polka dots!” Grayson replied as he finished a polka dot and added a new one onto Chase’s heel. 

Chase’s laughter turned to giggles, as the marker tip drew circle after circle on his heel. He never knew that a marker could tickle so much, and it was starting to drive him nuts. 

“Ooh! What colour do you want your toes?” Grayson asked. 

“Wahahahait! Not the toes! Nohohohot the tohohohohoes!” Chase begged as he squirmed frantically. 

“But...then my drawing would be incomplete! And my teacher always says: Never hand in your work, unless it’s ALLLL finished!” Grayson replied. 

Chase couldn’t really answer at this point. He had no clue what colours he had been using beforehand, so he couldn’t find out what colours go with what! 

“Go with green! Dad LOVES green!” Trey offered for him, as he pulled out his phone and took a few pictures. He also made sure to include a picture of Grayson drawing all over his Dad’s feet. This would be the perfect thing to blackmail his Dad with!

Meanwhile, Grayson had lifted his Dad’s toes up a little bit, and started drawing under the toes! 

Chase’s laughter grew silent for a moment, before a big snort had hit the poor man! Oh no! 

Grayson stopped the marker, to laugh and point at the funny noise his Dad had made. 

“You made a pig noise! Daddy is a piggy! 🎶Daddy’s a piggy! Daddy’s a piggy!🎶” Grayson exclaimed, taunting his father with the classic ‘na na na boo boo’ tune. 

Trey would’ve replied to the taunt, but he was too busy hysterically laughing himself! 

“I-I dihihidn’t know you snohohohorted! Ohoho my gosh! Hold on, I wanna try this out!” Trey said through his laughter, before jumping off, lifting his toes and scribbling a finger under them. 

“*snort* NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO! *Snort* NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE! *Snort* PLEHEHEHEASE!” Chase pleaded through his snorts and fits of laughter. 

Trey finally decided to get up off of him, and give him a break. “Alright. Let’s stop. We don’t wanna kill him.” Trey warned, tapping his little brother on the shoulder. Grayson nodded as he removed the markers from his Dad’s feet, and placed the lid back on. Chase pulled his knees towards his chest. He took the time to breath in deeply, and let out the air, along with some of the leftover giggles that were still trapped in his lungs. 

He was tired, but happy. 

“Heheheh...I...I haven’t...laughed like that...hahaha...in years...” Chase said through bouts of giggles. 

“I never knew you could snort like that!” Trey reacted. 

“I did...for a while...” Chase commented. 

“I can’t wait to tell Mom about this!” Grayson said excitedly. Chase let out some extra laughs at that remark. Stacy already knew about this fact, and had taken advantage of it for years. She would get a good laugh out of this story. 

“I can tell her right now!” Trey said, pulling out his phone and opening up the messaging app. He went onto his mother’s messages, and sent her the picture of Chase laughing, and the picture of Grayson drawing on his feet. Stacy replied to her son. 

‘Lol! Love it! Good spot! If you scratch under the toes, you’ll get a few snorts as well! Better look out for the tickle monster, though!” 

Trey’s eyebrows slightly raised at the last sentence. But before he could say anything, a heap of laughter had rang throughout the park, which sounded like his brother’s laughter! He looked up, and smiled at the sight: 

Chase had picked up Grayson, sat him onto his lap, and was tickling his side and tummy. Grayson was squirming with a big smile on his face, as gleeful laughter fell out of his mouth. 

“You thought you could tickle the tickle monster without any punishment? Well, you’ve never been more wrong, my boy!” Chase said in a silly, growly voice. 

“DAHAHAHAHADDY! IHIHIHI’M SAHAHAHAHARRY!” Grayson yelled through his laughter. 

“You’re sorry, eh? Well luckily, this tickle monster has just captured a delicious meal! Perhaps a delicious snack will make me feel better!” Chase growled evilly, as he placed Grayson onto the blanket. Suddenly, Chase dipped his face into the child’s tummy and started moving his face around, making nom nom nomming noises. 

The child lost all control of his laughter and let it all out. Not without a few begs, or course... 

“TREHEHEHEHEHEHEY! HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!” Grayson cried in the middle of his laughter. This got Trey’s attention! He’d better try and save his little brother from the tickle monster before it’s too late! 

At first, Trey didn’t really know what to do. Should he pull Grayson out? Or should he distract his Dad? 

Then, his phone vibrated one more time. 

‘Have you tried out his right side yet? It’s his worst spot!’ Trey read on his phone. That was the best answer he could’ve ever received! So, he put his phone aside and jogged up to his brother. 

“I’ll save you!” Trey yelled as he reached the tickle scene in front of him. He bent down and grabbed his brother’s foot, as if to betray his brother and tickle him instead. But Trey was clever. He had chosen to come to the right side of his Dad. 

“Gonna help me?” Chase asked his son. 

“Nope!” Trey replied eagerly, before skittering his fingers onto his father’s right side. 

“AAAAH! YOU TRAHAHAITER! TRAHAHAHAHAHAITER!” Chase shouted before dissolving into a puddle of uncontrollable laughter. 

“Huh! Mom was right! Your right side IS your worst spot!” Trey commented, as he continued his tickle attack. Grayson calmed down and looked at the scene beside him. Realizing Trey had the upper hand, Grayson got up, ran over to his father’s feet, and tickled them with his wiggly fingernails. 

Chase shouted once again, and fell into hysterical laughter and snorts. Both kids had ganged up on their father again, except both kids were tickling him at once! And boy, were they good at it! What in the world was Stacy teaching them?! He remembered that Stacy was good at tickling him, but she managed to teach the kids to be even better at it! How was that possible?! 

“MEHEHERCY! MEHEHEHEHEHERCY! PLEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” Chase fried, unable to finish the last word due to his laughter taking over. 

“Okay.” Grayson replied, bringing his fingers to a halt and stepping back. However, Trey was still tickling him! Apparently, Trey had become determined to expose his worst spot. 

So, Grayson did the one thing he knew how to do: He ganged up on his brother and tickled him. 

“HEHEHEHEY! Wait! WAHAHAHAHAHAIT!” Trey freaked out, squirming frantically and pushing at Grayson’s hands to stop them. Grayson moved his hands from his sides, to his armpits. 

Once the hands met his armpits, all hell broke loose. Trey bursted out in fits of cackles as he struggled to keep himself upright. Afraid that Grayson was gonna get smooshed by Trey’d upper body, Grayson removed his hands and moved out of the way to let Trey’s back softly crash against the blanketed grass. Once Trey was on the ground, he attacked Trey’s stomach with skitters and scratches. 

“NAHAHahahahaha! Grahahahahaysohohon!” Trey reacted as he squirmed and swatted at his hands. 

“What?” Grayson asked. 

“Ihihihit tihihihihickles!” Trey replied. 

“Yay! That means it’s working!” Grayson exclaimed happily. Chase laughed at the comment as he took pictures of the moment with his phone. He was definitely gonna show Shawn these when he gets home...

15 minutes later: 

Shawn was placing his empty popcorn bag in the garbage, when he heard the door open. Knowing who it might’ve been, he looked up. 

“Hi Chase.” Shawn said to the man as he closed the garbage door. 

“Hi.” Chase replied, closing the door behind him. 

“How was the park?” Shawn asked. 

“Pretty fun. I got to push Grayson on the swing for a bit, and Trey seems to love the monkey bars.” Chase replied. 

“That’s awesome!...what’s on your arm?” Shawn asked, pointing at the child’s drawing of a red car on his arm. 

“Oh! That, it’s a new tattoo made by Grayson.” Chase replied, chuckling. “The kids decided to cover my arms and neck in marker. My arms were fine, but the drawing on my neck tickled quite a bit.” Chase explained with an embarrassed giggle. 

“Ya, I’m sure it would!” Shawn replied. 

“And then things got even more hectic once my feet were touched.” Chase explained. 

Shawn’s eyebrows lifted as his jaw dropped. 

“They drew on your feet? Really?” Shawn reacted, placing his water glass down as he walked over to Chase, who was removing his socks to show him. 

Shawn lifted up his foot to see. Sure enough, there were polka dots and lines drawn on his feet! “Haha! You have polka dotted feet!” Shawn exclaimed. “1, 2, 3–” Shawn said, counting the polka dots by poking them with his finger. 

Chase yelped and covered his mouth as short spouts of giggles left his mouth. He curled his toes to lesson the sensation, but this proved to be pointless as Shawn’s fingers managed to get underneath them anyway. 

“Oooh! Quite the ticklish feet we’ve got here...and ticklish toes! Even better! No wonder they drew on you so much!” Shawn teased, tempted to tickle them more while they were in his grip. 

“Plehehease dohohon’t...I’ve dehehehealt with ehehenough for one dahahahay!” Chase asked as politely as he could, through a pile of giggles. 

“But come on! It’s just a little tickling, right?” Shawn pestered evilly. 

And alas, Chase never did escape the desperate fingers of Shawn, the most teasy tickler of them all, believe it or not! Now only that: When evening fell, Chase was left in a bashful mess on his bed, when Trey sent all the photos he had taken of the tickle fight they had together. Sure, the boys wrecked him. And sure, they now knew his worst spots. And worst of all, now Shawn had figured out all of his worst spots! 

But it was all in good fun, that would turn into a silly memory for him to remember forever...even if it is a little embarrassing...


End file.
